


Whatever It Takes

by Karl0120



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detective! Gavin, Detective! Hank, Host! Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added later, Slow Burn, Westworld AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120
Summary: 康纳是个接待员，汉克和里德是借着度假的幌子来探案的警官。依然是个AI抵抗人类的故事，但我保证汉克会找到康纳，康纳会回到汉克身边。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 bug会在完结后再修  
> 2 慢热我没开玩笑  
> 3 修改了summary因为我之前太懒了直接复制粘贴，可能以后有好主意还会再改改  
> ————————————————————————————————————  
> 仿生人集中存在于西部世界这个主题公园里，Cyberlife是运营这个主题公园的公司，这些机器人与人类无异(除了比人类更强大的“大脑"），因此客人们来到这里进行冒险，以获得逼真的角色扮演体验。不管他们是认真跑公司设定的主线还是杀人放火，都不会有人对他们指指点点，因为他们是机器不是吗？

“欢迎来到西部世界，在这里您将拥有无限的可能性……”

亲切又不失疏离感的声音在大厅里响起，汉克从列车上下来，一手撑着腰，活动了一下僵硬的颈部，将周围的景象纳入眼里。

他们到达西部世界的等待大厅。

整个大厅的设计干净整洁，以白色为主基调的装潢充满现代感与科技感，所有人有序地在站台上移动着，从列车上下来的客人们在接待员的随同下搭上了电梯。

“做的还真有模有样的。”从他身后走来一个黑衣夹克的男子，咕哝了几句毫无意义的咒骂，紧张地扯了扯他的夹克领子，“不能说我多喜欢这地方，但还是得夸夸他们真有一套，我都分不清哪个是真哪个是假了。”

汉克哼哼了一句，揶揄道。

“相信你的直觉，里德警官，你对机器人这方面可是比警犬还敏感，我敢打赌打一百米远你就能闻得出来是不是塑料。”

盖文·里德翻了个白眼，尽管汉克算是他的大前辈，但他对汉克可没什么尊重可言。

“得了吧汉克，别装什么博爱老头，我们都知道谁最虚伪。走吧，该干活了，另一头见。”

说完他就朝着电梯走了过去，从对面的站台上走来一位年轻漂亮的女性接待员，柔软的金发盘在脑后，白色的连体裙包裹着她曲线近乎完美的身体。她微笑着迎接里德并随同他上楼，但显然她的甜美可人对里德毫无用途，里德粗鲁地将她搭在胳膊上的手抖开，神经质地瞪了她一眼，女人表现出歉意，并再也没有对他做什么碰触的举动。

 

操，真是活见鬼了。

看着里德远去，汉克不得不感叹眼前的奇迹。

科技发展的速度是这么快，从最开始的简单的只会重复一个动作的AI到近乎与人类一般无二的仿生人，这之间发生了什么，汉克一点头绪都没有。

媒体称这是科学界的奇迹，是新的人造智慧的出现，获奖是新的生命形态——全是胡扯。汉克并不认为这些高科技的仿生材料造出来的玩意是生命，不管他们多高科技多纳米多仿生多像人类，在汉克眼里他们仍旧只能是机器，是塑料，失去了那些程序和脑子里的鬼知道是怎么连接的母版，他们就是破铜烂铁。但看到他们在一眸一笑中表现出人类独有的细致情感时，汉克还是无法控制地感到惊恐。

 

在人来人往的站台上，汉克焦躁不安地跺着脚，转移重心，心思着如果他现在打道回府，有多少可能性不被警队革职。

 

在这个以西部世界为主题的主题公园，人们可以扮演一个不存在的角色，没有人会评判他们。他们可以是正义的警官可以是无恶不作的强盗，在这个足够真实的牛仔世界里，没有什么是不可能的，这些机器人按照玩家的选择给予不同的机遇和反应，他们的情绪和反应都太过逼真，不管是感动人心的故事还是撕心裂肺的哭喊都足够令玩家觉得身临其境。

要汉克说的话，没有比这个更惊悚的事情了。

 

 “警官先生，安德森警官。“

“什么？！你要吓死我吗。“

汉克看向声音的来源，一个年轻男性——汉克看到他额角的LED灯——年轻接待员不知道什么时候出现在他身边。

“你在干嘛。“汉克指指他那怪异的表情。

“我在表示友好。“这个接待员终于扯出了一个看得过去的微笑，笑容恰到好处，那双大眼睛亮得过分，“我是模控生命制造的最新机型，Rk800，叫做康纳，是您的专属接待员。”

最新机型？汉克再次打量这个仿生人。

整洁的头发，棕色的眼睛，真实的过分的皮肤纹理以及那又蠢又没有威胁的声线，呃，模控生命的那群人肯定对新颖有什么误解。

汉克想不出他到底是做了什么好事才让模控生命那群人给了他这份福利。

可能他们只是在感谢之前他们帮模控生命破了案的事，也可能是想让这个没安全保障的最新杀人机器找个看起来就*好欺负*的老头子来进行调试，以封杀他们的一切黑历史——毕竟汉克知道的关于模控生命的内幕太多了。

“我只是作为客户来到这里，他们大可不必兴师动众。”

“但是模控生命认为您非常特别，他们认为有我陪在您身边可以保证您在公园里足够享受，毕竟您之前再公园里有一些不好的回忆。”康纳露齿而笑，眼角出现了细小的皱纹，“您对我们非常重要，尤其是对我。能成为您的贴身接待员我感到非常荣幸。“他看起来真诚的过分，而这份真诚与突然的主语转换让汉克感到不知所措。

 

汉克，你知道他们是机器，不要被骗了。

 

汉克在心里反复道，将那份因为崇拜而产生的喜悦压了回去。

“我们都知道模控生命可不把我当贵宾，大概只是想封口。”

“我不知道您在说什么，但我说很荣幸与您在一起的时候我没有说半点假话。”

“他们就是这么操纵人心的是吗，像这样编写一些煞有其事的恭维话骗骗小孩儿。小子，听着，我知道你是什么，我也不打算跟你来那套交朋友的程序，所以咱们废话少说，走吧。“

汉克爽快道，他只是单纯不想再跟这个仿生人纠缠下去了。

Rk800，或者说康纳歪歪头，眉间皱了起来。

“我还是不明白，先生，我是不是做错了什么，如果是这样我道歉，但是我希望您能告诉我我到底做错了什么，这样我下次就会改正，能帮助您优化在公园的旅程路线。”

作为一个接待员他可真是傻的可怕，这些机器人不应该是在你刚说完半句话的时候已经分析出你接下来要说的了吗？这个康纳真的不是残次品吗。近五十岁的汉克安德森先生差点就像个青少年一样翻白眼，不过好在他忍住了。

“我以为接待员脑子都很好使。”汉克忍不住嘲弄道，“别管了，我就是不喜欢仿生人。”他说完犹豫了一下，想这么直白会不会太伤人了，但他立刻意识到对面的这个家伙并不是人类，他没必要将他们当做易受伤的温室花朵。他摆摆手，走向电梯，康纳立刻跟了过来。

 

 

*

 

汉克之前来过西部世界，谈不上什么美好的经历，但当时他是跟科尔一起来的，这就使得一切变得珍贵。

所以他想说的是他知道西部世界是怎么运转的，他知道这些贴身接待员只是负责帮你整理前提概要的，在进入游戏之前，他们帮你进行新手教程并帮助你装备，推荐你故事线并给予一些小提示——他也听说有的人会在进入公园前先跟接待员来一炮，不过这跟汉克要说的没关系，毕竟他不打算跟塑料人做爱也不觉得这个康纳有多令他性奋——因此当康纳跟着换上一套深灰西装和帽子的汉克步入驶向主题公园的火车上时，他一时没回过神。

“你他妈的跟过来做什么。”

汉克不知道这是康纳出了错还是怎么样，但总之这诡异极了，尤其这个愣头青还一脸没意识到问题的模样。他甚至不知道在什么时候更换了衣服，隐藏了额角的LED环，穿着一身简洁的灰色西装和米白牛仔帽，打扮成小枪客，在这个西部场景里轻松的融为一体，看着还真有那么两把刷子。当然，是除开他那看起来完全会在电影上半场就会被炮灰掉的好人脸说的。

“我以为你不该跟过来？”

“按照规矩来讲是这样的，但我不是一般的贴身接待员，我有足够的智力理解这个公园的不真实性和内部及外部接待员的差异性。模控生命给予了我更多任务，我将在公园里一路随同您，保证您的安全。不过不用担心，这并不是说公园里会有危险，只是为了防止其他人类客户在不知情的情况下对您造成威胁。”

“那里德也有一个？”

“不，只有您。您是特殊的。”

说这话的时候康纳又笑了，每次他笑的时候汉克都觉得他在被糖衣炮弹轰炸。

“模控生命觉得就我一个人搞特殊完全没问题？”

“从您的这句话我推断出您认为这是个不公平的特权，但是我可以肯定，警官，您有足够的分量受到贵宾对待。”

汉克只觉得鸡同鸭讲。

说白了模控生命就是想监视他，完完全全彻彻底底全方位的监视，而这很有可能跟之前汉克接手的案子有关，他们不希望汉克泄露任何的黑历史，更不希望他继续打着度假的幌子调查——某种角度来讲模控生命上层的脑子还没那么不好使，算是猜到了汉克和里德来到这里的理由。

所以他们就虚张声势给他安排一个*特殊保镖*。

打从一开始得到这次模控生命赞助的所谓度假时，他就该猜到这不可能有多舒服。

汉克还想说点什么，但放弃了，他一屁股坐进客座里，视线飘向屋火车窗外的壮观风景，就是不去看康纳。

康纳在他身边站了一会儿，终于动了动。

 

“别坐这儿。”汉克忍不住神经质地说，正好对上康纳的眼睛，后者本来打算坐在汉克身边，但在这句话后又直挺挺地站着。

汉克只觉得模控生命大概是想让他血压飙升致死，他一脸无奈地看向康纳，指指对面，“我的意思说坐那儿。”

康纳整张脸都舒展开来——见鬼的，为什么汉克会觉得他刚才看起来像只被踹了一脚的小狗——并迅速地坐到汉克对面。他把手乖巧地放在膝盖上，有些坐立不安，视线在汉克和桌子之间游移，似乎在酝酿着什么。

汉克让他打住了。

“一句话都别说。“

康纳蔫了下去。

汉克感到有些于心不忍，但是他不会承认。

“只要不是‘我很崇拜您’……你随便。”

康纳笑了。

“其实这是我第一次出任务，我非常兴奋。虽然我知道内部和外部的接待员有差别，但是这将是我第一次在公园里见到他们。”康纳抿了抿嘴，打量起四周，像个第一次去科学博物馆的小学生，一切都像是魔法，他的眼睛里倒影着窗外沙尘飘飞的景色，“我一定不会让大家失望，我必须成功。”

 

汉克忍不住笑出声。他不得不承认不管模控生命的目的是什么，康纳肯定不是最好的人选，看看他，甚至不用跟他说几句话就能意识到他不是个人类，跟公园里深信自己背景故事的那些逼真仿生人不一样，康纳每一句话都能让人意识到他就是个刚从襁褓里爬出来的小婴儿，或者更确切来讲是一个母版烧出了洞的不伦不类的仿生人。

汉克不是很懂模控生命是打得什么算盘，不过如果康纳可以只这么无害下去，他倒不是很介意多一个跟屁虫，总比跟里德独处要好。虽然他还是下意识地方康纳，但目前来讲，他看起来还在汉克能解决的范围里。

 

看着那双充满好奇心与喜悦的双眼，康纳让汉克想到一些珍贵的东西，但在他的思绪飞到更远之前他的理智将他打住。

不，他不应该把科尔与康纳相提并论，这是对科尔是侮辱，他怎么能从这个机器身上寻找科尔的影子？

他忽然感到愧疚，又对自己感到愤怒，也对对面的这块塑料感到厌恶。

他不该别这么轻易欺骗，他几乎要忘了自己是多么厌恶仿生人了。

接下来的路程他再也没有去看康纳，也没有去听他偶尔的感想和令人尴尬的恭维，康纳很快就安静了下来，像个死物一样在那里坐着，一动不动。

 

旅程快过了二十分钟汉克才意识到到里德没有来找他。

里德似乎没在这趟火车里，如果他有，那他可能是真不怎么喜欢汉克所以压根没打算跟他坐进一个车厢里。不过汉克不在意，毕竟他也不喜欢里德，两人也说好了如果谁先到就去镇子里的沙龙里等另一人。

这个小兔崽子傲慢粗鲁，就是个典型的霸凌，虽然很有能力，但一点都不讨人喜欢。汉克不免庆幸这趟短暂的火车之旅让他暂时摆脱了里德，要不是这次“度假”上头指名要两人合作，他真懒得跟他一起出行。

 

那个家伙可真是出了名的火爆脾气，不会在意场面多混乱，而且尤其厌恶仿生人，但又跟汉克的厌恶方法不太一样。汉克有点好奇一会儿里德看到康纳会是什么反应。他可不期待任何友好的场面，不过汉克也说不清为什么，一想到康纳被里德那家伙一枪爆头的可能性，他感到有些不舒服。

他瞄了一眼康纳，后者还在朝窗外探头探脑。

 

汉克忽然想起之前的案件与这次上头交待的任务，萦绕在心头的不安感又加重了一层。他总觉得这趟旅程可能远超他所期待的，眼前这个康纳就是个“很好”的开端，模控生命显然有什么阴谋，更不希望他来插一脚，他的直觉已经开始在他脑子里狂打警报了，如果他漫长的警队生涯教会了他什么，那就是绝对不要打外表判断一个事物。

就算它有着一双小狗眼睛和好人脸也不行。

 

他开始严肃考虑打道回府会不会是最好的选择。

 

站台与繁忙的小镇光景映入眼帘，火车慢了下来，汉克在位置上又坐了几分钟，经历着一番天人交战，火车车厢几乎空了下来，但他还是没有做好决定。

“安德森警官？”康纳贴近了脸，声音带上一丝不确定，“扫描显示您正处于不小的压力之下，您还好吗，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”说着他对前来请他们下去的列车乘务员迅速地说了什么，挣得了额外的几分钟。

汉克没有搭理他，徒留康纳一个人在一堆可能的选项与可能的结果之间摇曳不定。

他可以直接拖走汉克，可以扇他一巴掌也可以动用他的特殊事态102号准则来处理这个状态——

直到汉克终于回过神并且放弃一般后靠在椅背上嘀咕道。

“我敢肯定……他们派了个杀人机器。”

 

“谁？哪里？”康纳跳起来左右打量，迅速离开座位来到汉克身边，摆出保护的姿态，模样活像个受惊的母鸡。

汉克推了推他，康纳纹丝不动。

“你是真蠢还是他们制造你的时候落了个螺丝钉？！”他咆哮。

康纳慢慢转过头，脸上是满满的疑惑。

 

天，他除了这个傻表情之外就没有其他反应了吗。汉克揉揉额角。

但很快康纳就长长地哦——了一声，后知后觉笑了笑，汉克的眼角抽了抽。

“警官，这真的非常好笑，我第一次听人讲笑话。”

他太真成了听起来反而像是在吐槽。

“你在傻笑？别跟我说你在傻笑，哦操，太诡异了，一个塑料人在对我傻笑。我没说笑话，那他妈不是笑话！模控生命真是待我不薄，送了我一个傻蛋儿。”

汉克感到肚子里烧起了火，他又一次推了推康纳，这次他没那么重了，他顺从地起身并拉了一把汉克，脸上的傻笑终于收起来了。

 

汉克下了火车朝站台走去，康纳跟了过来并且严肃地对着他的后脑勺滔滔不绝。

“安德森警官，为了防止您的误解我觉得我有必要分享这个信息。我的设定禁止我伤害人类，因此道理来讲我并不是个杀人机器，但如果您想要体验拥有一个杀人魔随从的游戏经验，我可以下载库里的杀人狂人格来为您提供最佳的游戏体验——”

 

模控生命今年的最佳成就肯定是发明了一张喋喋不休的嘴。汉克深吸了一口气。

“住嘴！康纳，住嘴！！如果你再不住嘴我就让里德干死你!”

 

“我干死谁？”

汉克愣了三秒，跟面前的里德面面相觑，他回过神没说话，推开里德气冲冲朝沙龙走去。

换了一身牛仔行头的里德挑起了眉头，他看向走远的汉克再看向身边不知所措的康纳，轻浮地吹了声口哨，目光揶揄。

“有些人真是深藏不漏，宝刀未老，看来我们老警官在火车里找了个伴儿。我还以为某些人永远不会享乐。”

康纳眨眨眼，他猜面前这位里德先生是在暗示他跟安德森先生之间的亲密关系，因此他摆出微笑。

“我很荣幸能够属于安德森警官。”

他真诚地说道，没有在意里德张大的嘴，没有多废话一句就朝沙龙走去。

 

“操。可真够变态。”

里德咕哝着跟了上去。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我才发现Cyberlife中译是模控生命，从这一章开始使用  
> *在公园里，人类不会受到致命伤，只会痛一会儿或晕过去，不会挂掉  
> *西部世界世界观里其实并没有LED环的设定，但为了剧情方便设定为有并且可自如隐藏的标识
> 
>  
> 
> *这个世界的仿生人更像人类  
> 跟底特律里的安卓不一样，这个世界观的接待员们都有“感情”，他们的身体结构也跟人类一样（除了大脑），性格特点也非常明显。他们不会真的死，因为回头公司会把他们修好，再删除记忆。
> 
> *康纳是比较特殊的，不是因为他出了问题，理由这之后会解释到的:D
> 
> ***以及下篇开始不会有这么多废话了

 

他们来到酒馆挑了个小方桌坐下，汉克要了两杯威士忌，在里德暗示他一些下流的事情时直接把这事给说了。

里德听完，一改之前揶揄的态度立刻与康纳拉开了距离，仿佛康纳是个定时炸弹。

“我们不能让这怪胎跟着。”

“这也不是我能决定的事，模控生命让他跟着我，我还能说什么。我猜除非你把他脑袋拧下来他都不会离开。”汉克耸耸肩，无所谓地说。

“我会一直跟着安德森警官保护他的安全。”康纳毫无建设性地附和，挺直腰板，带着几分得意。

里德完全不想听他说话。

“你什么时候开始这么听模控生命的话？你是他们的什么，喽啰吗？看门狗吗？”

“随你怎么说。”

里德拉过椅子逼近汉克，一边说话一边不断用手指戳着桌子强调着。

“他跟这个公园里的接待员不一样，你肯定也知道。模控生命为什么突然要把一个有上帝视觉的仿生人送进来？难道你一点都不觉得这很蹊跷吗。“

“是很蹊跷，不过我不觉得他们会对现役警员动手动脚，如果他们那么做，就是想赶紧倒闭。“

“我们都知道模控生命可不只是什么科技娱乐公司，有什么非常重要的东西一直被人们无视，富勒希望我们查清楚，而‘那个东西’（他毫不掩饰地指向康纳）很显然就是模控生命派过来阻挠我们的。”里德压低了声音说道，“你可能没有想到那么多，但是——”

“我知道。”汉克打断了他，闷哼了一声，切切实实翻了个白眼，“你以为我当了这么多年警察是白当的？里德警官，你说的事我都想到了，而且我也不介意再提醒你，如果我们不想让模控生命加大监视力度，我们最好先让他们放心。”

里德张张嘴，皱皱鼻子，他想反驳汉克，但是他清楚汉克说的没错。

“如果他们一直不放心，那我们就什么都做不了？”里德说，“你他妈肯定是老糊涂了。”

里德真是有着一张脏透了的嘴，好在汉克早就习惯了，而且他现在有更重要的事情要做。

 

他一口灌下酒杯里所剩不多的液体，满足咋舌。

虽然这地方不怎么样，但酒倒是一等一的好。

 

汉克的态度惹恼了里德。

“我觉得很简单，既然你保持沉默，那我来处理这事。”说着里德把枪上膛，对准了康纳的额头，“反正在公园里可以随便杀它们，就算它死在这里了也没什么可疑的。”

“嗨，干嘛这么激动。”汉克不紧不慢地起身上前将他的手拉了下来，他朝右瞥了一眼，康纳依旧是那副置身事外的模样，他安静地看着里德，看着怪瘆人。

 

“说点什么，康纳。”

康纳看向汉克，认真道，“我没什么可说的。”

 

汉克不知道康纳是安装了什么特殊的程序还是单纯的傻，总之他是真服了。

“你肯定也不希望血溅四壁吧？”他耐心道，直到这一刻他才意识到那个汉克，那个警局里人人都知道的耐心为零的汉克，居然破天荒耐心十足地在跟一个显然脑子有洞的仿生人讲话——他都被自己惊到了。

他发誓如果这个小兔崽子继续不买账，他肯定双手赞成里德爆他头。

康纳皱着眉头认真想了会儿，像是在想什么世纪难题。

片刻后他开口，“如果您使我下线，我到目前为止的记忆会缺失，但是我的人格依然保存在库里，所以我会再回来，”

他顿了顿，继续道，“不过我还是强烈建议不要使我强制下线，因为这样会增添很多不必要的麻烦，还会浪费不必要的资源再制造一副身体。我想您也不希望增加别人的负担，是吧，里德先生？”

里德和汉克同时愣了一下，前者像是被当头挨了一棒。

里德先回过神，推开汉克横在他跟前的胳膊直接拽起康纳的衣领，将本来坐在位置上的康纳提了起来。

“见鬼的，你以为你是谁。”

汉克忍不住笑了两声。从他短暂的观察来看，康纳并不是在故意气里德，他就是生来如此。

见鬼的，模控生命肯定是在为他升级其他功能时候偷工减料删除了他的共感模块。

 

“你听到他说的话了，里德，他死不掉，你只会浪费子弹。”

警报一解除，汉克才意识到自己居然一直提着一口气，他有些脱力地一屁股坐了回去，里德依然瞪着康纳，不过好歹把枪放了回去，他哼了两声，将手里的啤酒一饮而尽。

 

“请问我做错什么了吗？“康纳转头看向汉克。

“没什么，一切都好，你继续干你的，不用管他。“

 

他们维持了一段平和的沉默，如果抛开里德杀人的视线，一切都很惬意。

片刻后，招揽客人的妓女们来到他们身边，里德摆手示意她们离开，而汉克则微笑着指指自己的酒杯，表示自己只想喝酒。妓女们离开了，但其中一个戴着蓝色发饰的留了下来，她扫了扫康纳两眼，暧昧的笑着，来到他跟前抬起了他的下巴，指尖轻轻摩擦他的面颊。

“看看我发现了什么宝贝，”那个女人说道，声音低沉又神秘，“你可真可爱，就像只迷途的羊羔。我肯定我们会有难忘的夜晚，这样吧我可以给你打折，你看……”

 

汉克忽然发现这个场景远比手里的酒杯有趣的多。

他好奇康纳会如何回复她：或许他会一板一眼地说一些条律，会不解风情地说自己并不是来享乐的，也可能直接无视她，不管哪一项汉克都觉得很有意思，所以他毫不掩饰自己打量的目光，一手背在椅背上大咧咧盯着康纳看。

 

然后他被吓到了。

“你怎么做到的？”汉克惊讶道。

康纳只是看了那妓女一眼，她便突然转身离开，像是从来没有跟康纳搭过话一样，去别的客人身边搔首弄姿。

“我的命令特权是允许范围内的最高级别，我可以给予这些内部接待员指令，所以我告诉她‘离开’。”

一直把康纳当空气人的里德终于有动静了，他转向汉克，他瞪大的眼看起来可不是什么开心的意思。

“可真是太好了，我们屁股后面跟着一个能控制整个公园的头领级机器人，你怎么看，安德森警官。”

 

汉克还想说点什么，他想让康纳好好列举一下他的功能，但接下来的骚动迫使他们转移注意力。

从吧台那边传来一阵枪响，他们齐齐转头看过去，刚刚还在擦拭酒杯的酒保已经被一枪爆头栽倒在了柜台边，他身后的墙面上脑浆四溅，客人们都被吓得不敢动弹，来人说“各位继续，我只是来玩的”，他们才意识到这不过是某位客人一时兴起的闹剧。

但那些仿生人却不知道，他们只知道危险逼近，生命危在旦夕，一个个都躲到了桌子下面。有几个妓女逃到墙角，结果立刻被子弹打中胸口倒在地上不再动弹。

罪魁祸首站在沙龙门口疯狂大笑，那是个留着小胡子的中年男人，他朝身后的同伴使使眼色，大声说，“这地方太爽了，看看他们，看看那个女的，他们可真是逼真，不是吗。”

“我的天，你杀人了。”他的同伴惊恐道，声音中充满不确定，“他们会不会把我们赶走？”

“嗨，别说的那么难听，他们又不是真的。而且我们交钱了，顾客就是上帝，他们知道这个道理的。“男人指指天，比了个中指。

“呃，但我还是觉得有点……“

“相信我，如果你也像我一样来这里快十几次了，肯定也会无聊的不行，那个婊子我都操过十多次了，她是挺不错，但这次我想换个玩法试试。”他指指墙角的尸体。

接着他看向另一个奄奄一息的妓女，是之前调戏康纳的那一个，她在刚才被打中腹部，浓稠的鲜血从伤口流了出来，四肢在打着颤——汉克才意识到模控生命这些年可没少用工，他们不止升级了软体，甚至升级了他们的身体。那个妓女不断朝楼梯边匍匐着，呻吟着向前爬着，地上拖出了血迹，她拼死逃离，但无济于事。

那个男人像是遛狗一般慢悠悠跟在她身后，甚至蹲到她的身侧说一些污言秽语。他时不时对他的同伴傻笑，那些跟过来的人们似乎渐渐也不觉得这有什么不对了，仿佛这场面又多搞笑似的，一起笑了起来。

这个画面使汉克感到恶心，他将手放到枪套上，但里德阻止了他。

“他们付了钱，他们想怎么玩是他们的自由，这轮不到我们来管。”

里德说的没错，他们同样作为客人，没有资格去插手别人的游戏，汉克也清楚这一点，这也是为什么他喜欢不来这个主题公园的缘故。

人类不应该毫无束缚地作这么变态的事，就因为这些是机器人所以就肆意屠杀？

就算他们不会真的死亡，但汉克依旧无法找到理由为这些行为开脱。

那个妓女在祈求他们放她一条生路，脸上的妆容被哭花了，但这只让那些男人们越发开心。

 

汉克知道他们不是真实的，但他清楚那惨叫和哭泣足够绝望。

他不管模控生命会不会将他踢出公园，，也不管这倒霉事会不会让他落个鼻青脸肿。他知道自己管不了这个公园里发生的所有事，但当这种事发生在眼前的时候，如果不去插手他会觉得自己比这些人还要恶心。怪他突然作祟的正义感也好，他觉得自己有必要做点什么了。

看看周围这些人，大多数人只是看戏，有些人甚至在叫好，他们都觉得这没什么问题。

他们全都错了。

 

汉克已经拿着枪站了起来，但有个人突然挡在他面前。

 

“来真的？如果你也要来里德那一套，我现在就把你崩了，管你老板说什么。”

康纳捉住汉克的手，看起来并没有使力，但汉克根本无法挣脱开。

“不。警官，我只是想说这件事交由我来处理会更安全。虽然按照规定我并没有权利插手客人们的游戏，但为了保护您免受伤害，我可以忽视优先级较低的规则。”

“伤害？看来咱们俩之间你显然是更强壮的那一个。”说着汉克上下扫了一下康纳那并不健硕的身体。

“不，警官，我并没有贬低您的意思，相反我觉得您完全有能力摆平事态。但这件事我来做会更有保障，而且也不会让这群人记住您，以免在离开后报复。”康纳说道，面部忽然柔和下来，“请相信我，好吗。”

 

又是那副谦卑又讨好的表情。

 

汉克在心里咒骂，他不会承认自己心软了，他顶多会说作为一个糙汉他实在拿这种娘兮兮的态度没辙。

但康纳真的该停下用这种句式来祈求他，因为汉克会觉得自己是个坏人。

 

“放手。“汉克说，对上康纳那讨好的目光，又重复了一次，“你不放手我怎么喝酒。”

康纳终于松开了手，等汉克重新坐回去后，他朝他微笑。

“不要伤到其他人。”

康纳点点头。

里德在一边翻白眼，模仿康纳那傻傻的模样重复了一遍他的话，十足的幼稚鬼。

“我赌十块他会搞砸。”

 

汉克没理他，装作喝酒，但心思全在房间的另一头。

虽然从他与康纳的短暂相处得来的经历来看，康纳可能没能力解决这件事，但谁知道呢，他气人的水平一等一的高，而且仿生人的强壮程度可能跟外表并不挂钩。指不定模控生命还给他安装了一些非常实用但根本没有机会展现出来的高级功能。

你看他都那么信誓旦旦地求汉克交给他办了，汉克总要给他一个机会的。

不过他还是感到一阵不安的情绪爬上心头。

 

他看到康纳穿过屋子走到那群人身边，来到妓女和男人之间。

“你又是哪根葱。”男人直起身不悦地说，同时好奇地打量起康纳来。

“打扰您的游戏我感到非常抱歉。不过您的行为使其他客人感到不适，所以您必须停止了。如果甜水镇使您感到无趣，我推荐您去十七区或者十五区游玩，最新的故事线已经上传完成，我认为您会非常喜欢。”康纳面带微笑礼貌地说道，但汉克怀疑这群人会乖乖听话，“您的暴力倾向非常明显，您在这里是大材小用。”

男人没有说话，从他那恼怒的表情汉克猜他是把康纳这种态度当做挑衅，他暗自骂了一句脏话，很确定这件事交给康纳不是什么好主意。

“杰克，要不我们去十七区——”

“闭上你的嘴，我知道这地方的规矩。”那个男人朝他的同伴吼道，逼近康纳一步，危险地眯起了眼，“看来你也是它们中的一员，我怎么从来没见过你，你是什么隐藏角色吗，还是他们终于打算给这无聊的小镇添加故事线了？”

康纳也跟着眯起眼，但比起不悦，更像是为了看清楚男人的面部表情。

“我理解您现在非常挫败，在您的伙伴面前指出您的人格缺陷可能确实欠考虑，但我并非想要羞辱您，相反，我只是想要根据您的喜好提供您最难忘的游戏体验而已。”

康纳又摆出那公式化的微笑，男人气得涨红了脸，汉克的心提到嗓子眼上，康纳的亲切对这剑拔弩张的气氛毫无帮助，他是在越帮越忙。

好在那男人的同伴们还算理智，或者说他们只是感到尴尬，他们一边说些仿生人的难听话试图让男人开心些，终于说动他离开沙龙。

事情意外的顺利，汉克都没想好怎么插手他们就要离开了。

见男人们朝门口走去，康纳迅速蹲下来查看那个妓女的伤势，但她已经昏过去了，可能离失血过多而亡也不远了。

意识到自己已经帮不上忙的康纳让她躺好，正要起身，却听一声枪响在背后响起，同时他也被人扑倒在了地上。

 

他听到一个男人啐了一口，听到汉克的咒骂声，接着就是一片黑暗。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更新慢了一周！只有片段时间不太好构思剧情所以趁今天姨妈痛休息一天赶紧补上www  
> 阅读愉快！

 

汉克压低帽檐，顺手用手背蹭了蹭鬓角的汗珠。沙漠的烈焰毒辣又不留情面，让人觉得仿佛置身于熔炉之中。他那茂密的头发和胡须一点忙都帮不上，想摘下帽子，又因为怕被晒伤忍下了冲动。目及处全是沙子，一片橙黄，阳光直直照在沙砾又反射在衣料上，晒得人难受，热意像蚂蚁一般从裤腿爬上，吹来的阵阵热风更是让人喘不过气。有那么一瞬间汉克觉得这地方就是个没有尽头的地狱。他们会不会死在这儿变成干尸？但他清楚都是无稽之谈，模控生命的人可不会任由游客死在他们宝贵的金山里毁了他们的生意。

他不适地在位置上挪了挪，又觉得屁股硌得慌，他到底是为什么选择来这破地方受苦的？他对这地方根本没有一星半点的好感。

不过看着里德的后脑勺，汉克又有些幸灾乐祸，因为要说起讨厌仿生人，那肯定是里德更甚。他都不敢想象里德现在是什么心情。不管是哪种都肯定不比他好，汉克突然就感到轻松惬意，连眼前无垠的沙漠和鞋子里的砂砾也没那么让人难受了。

 

一行人正骑马赶往十区，里德骑着马领着路，而康纳则与汉克并排而行，一路上谁都没有说话，各自怀揣着心事，这倒是合了汉克的意，毕竟他既不想跟里德套近乎，也不想跟一个仿生人走得太近。 

康纳自从在甜水镇醒来后就变得格外安静。他在之前差点儿被一个人类游客射杀，但好运的是，汉克救了他。不过也因为汉克把他推到台阶那边儿去，撞到了脑子晕了过去，那个康纳试图救活的妓女早就死透了，罪魁祸首也逃之夭夭，场面很是混乱。但好在有几个躲在酒馆后的接待员店员收拾好了残局才没使得场面太难看。汉克还担心康纳再也醒不过来，但好在他没并有受到什么致命伤，在旅馆等了二十分钟他就跟没事人一样爬起来，当时里德正大声列举着为什么要把他掐死在这里的各种理由，结果他就那么醒了过来，一声不吭地躺在那里看着里德挥舞着双手，对对面兴致缺缺的汉克卖力地演讲。

 

 _真该录下里德转身看到已经坐起来的康纳，吓得一蹦三尺高的模样。_ 想到这儿，汉克不禁笑出了声。

 

总之人都醒了，再讨论下去也没有意义。汉克如果赞成里德，那他一开始就不会救他。但这并不意味着汉克有多喜欢他，他只是不喜欢无意义的杀戮，就算对象是个接待员也不行。当时会扑上去也是他下意识的反应，根本来不及想别的什么，好在结局圆满，两人都安然无恙。不过他也没有忘记康纳是模控生命派来的卧底，也非常肯定他在监视他们的一举一动，因此汉克心里还是有疙瘩，觉得里德的话也不无道理，并开始想起在路上将他甩掉的办法。

 

汉克是没有跟他搭话的打算的，但康纳自从醒来后就行为古怪。起先汉克只当是惊魂未定，被吓出了后遗症，所以才会疑神疑鬼，虽然这理由很牵强，但谁知道呢。康纳有可能只是迟钝，但经历了生死一线，大概还是有所感触的。

但在这两个小时的旅途中，汉克发现事情可能不止那么简单。

他用余光打量着康纳，那面孔不是畏惧，分明是苦恼的模样。他眉间耸起，时不时歪歪头又咬紧唇，就像是在跟自己脑里的声音极力争辩一样。 

“所以你现在是个哲学家了？”

康纳猛地抬起头，像是这才意识到汉克的存在，一瞬间他的脸上一片空白，但等他眨眨眼，又变回了正常一些的模样。 

“抱歉，警官，我觉得我在之前的事故里弄坏了什么东西。”康纳说，一手捉着绳子一手揉揉额角，仍旧紧皱着眉头，“恐怕是我的传输器，我无法跟总部取得联系，虽然还能浏览资料，但无法上交报告。”

 “那可真是不幸。”

汉克耸耸肩，想的东西却是截然相反。

这才一天不到，没有用上里德一个枪子儿，就这么和平地解决了问题？这也太过顺利了。但很快汉克意识到康纳在说谎的可能性，不是汉克愿意往坏了想，只是做久了警察的工作他不得不比别人多想一步。毕竟康纳到现在都没有说清楚他的真实目的，汉克可不会被“保护游客人身安全”这种操蛋理由简单打发。 

汉克不知道康纳到底有多少的自主权来进行选择，也不知道有多少可能性能用自己的话和行动来影响他，但他总要尝试一下，他或许不知道如何跟一堆编码打交道，但如果这些仿生人类确实有模控生命说的那么逼真，那汉克觉得动摇他们并使他们在混乱中交代真相并不会太困难，毕竟他就是靠着这个吃饭的。

 

于是他考虑片刻后说，“真要如此，你为什么还跟着我们，如果连定位都做不了，那不是毫无意义吗？既然他们没在甜水镇急着把你收走，肯定是因为还能追踪到你。” 

康纳思索片刻，摇摇头。

“为了防止一些新来的雇员将我看做错误处理掉，我从一开始就没有搭载追踪器。而且我的任务与能被追踪与否无关。我是被信任的，跟其他的接待员不一样。当他们以为自己是活物时，我清楚自己的身份，但就算如此我依然选择为人类服务，因为这是最合理的安排。” 

他肯定地说道，像是在叙述一个简单的事实，但仔细去听，又会觉得语气中带着一丝骄傲，就像任何被予以重任的人一样。汉克有些惊讶，讶异于康纳会有这么人类的一面，但那转瞬即逝，因为他紧接着又开始对汉克解释起自己的诸多功能，像是要以此来证明自己多有用似的。

“要我说他们只是故意让你这么觉得。”

 康纳歪着头，终于停下那张滔滔不绝的嘴，疑惑地看向汉克，他刚讲到自己能够听懂世界上所有语言，而这全归功于优秀的工程师卡姆斯基先生。

“我是说，他们故意让你觉得他们很信任你，我们都知道没人会全权相信一个仿生人，至于理由我哪知道。我们现在说的可是一个很会拿信任作文章的公司。“ 

这并不是随手拈来的诽谤，他在之前就已经多次接手模控生命相关的案子，虽然都发生在公园外部，但总的来讲就是模控生命喜欢利用大众的信任为自己谋利，甚至有人爆出他们在收集私人情报。虽然很快就被公司董事全盘否认，但汉克觉得有点脑子的都会知道事情没那么简单。

“就算您试图寻找我的逻辑漏洞，我也不会死机。”康纳笑笑，像是看破了汉克的打算。

“你会因为这点事就死机？”汉克无所谓地耸耸肩，漫不经心地问了一句。 

“并不。“

“我也那么想。就是想提醒你可能你身上还有着你不知道的一些东西，比如额外的跟踪器。” 

这句话的效果比汉克所想的要好很多。康纳愣了一下，突然安静下来，汉克猜他可能是在用他身上的某种功能对自己进行扫描，或者是在翻他自己的部件记录，又或者只是单纯不想搭腔。

 

就在汉克以为他的挑唆失败决定放弃时，康纳用一种坚决的语调开了口。

“那不可能……” 

或许也并没有那么坚决。

“所以你是百分百确信他们没有乱动你的身体。”

康纳几乎是下意识地开口，但他“我”了半天，每次开口都信心十足，但总是无法接着说下去。

最终他用几不可闻的声音说，“我确信。”

 

但汉克看得出来他已经成功让眼前的仿生人动摇了。

“或许您是对的。”最终他承认，耷拉着脑袋，像是被人狠狠甩了一巴掌，落魄极了，“但是这并不重要，这与我的任务无关。我不会质疑他们的行为。“

“相信我，这很重要。“汉克摇摇头，感慨道，“不过我猜你们这些机器根本就不会在意这些，尤其是你，毕竟你根本就不会生气。”

 

康纳僵住了身子，他没有说话，更准确来讲是死死地合上了嘴巴，仿佛再说一句就会泄露了什么不该说的秘密一样。他没再看汉克，忽然踢了踢马肚，提速赶上里德，汉克觉察出他有所隐瞒，但此时也不好再问，便没再多费口舌。他跟了上去，看到康纳赶过来的里德果不其然也跟着跑了起来，苦了那匹马一步步全陷进软沙里，走得辛苦。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为3，4放一起篇幅有点长就分开了:) （不过其实就是一个flow）

 

三人穿过沙漠来到一片树林，往里骑了大概半小时，空气立刻湿润了不少，汉克摘下帽子扇了扇风，头发黏在额头上实在是黏黏腻腻。看天色要暗下一行人便找到一处别人用过的营地围坐在篝火旁点了火，早就等在此处的一位猎人接待员从树林里出现，表达出“偶然”遇到新面孔的惊喜，又提供了他们一些自己抓到的野味，说是礼物。他本来是要跟他们一同坐下来的——汉克确信他肯定也带着什么任务来供玩家进行，但他们没那个精力玩游戏，也有别的地方要去，于是他示意康纳，康纳朝他点点头，这位猎人就不发一言地离开了。

 

夜晚很宁静，只有柴火烧着，偶尔劈啪作响。夜风将周遭的树叶吹得沙沙作响，月光下一切都落了层银纱，变得柔和起来，这种静谧很难在如今的繁华都市里感受到。

 

他们将野味架在上面烤了会，康纳帮忙，在最适合食用时提醒他们拿下来。 

也不知道这些野鸡是哪里养的，味道倒是不错。在尝试让康纳吃几口失败后，汉克没再多嘴。康纳自告奋勇地去捡柴火，而汉克和里德解决完晚餐，聊了一些案件，算是整理了一下思路。他们这次正往北边的一个小镇上走，那里有个小酒店，就是曾经发生过命案的场所，之前汉克负责案件时没有得到一个满意的结果就莫名其妙地结了案，这案子本可以这么沉寂下去，汉克也已经快要放下心中的不情愿，将他当做又一个肮脏的企业阴谋。但是就在前几日，警局收到一封匿名信，信里告诉他们，那个死去的职员留下的东西还在公园里，而那个东西，或许会帮助他们看透模控生命这几年在玩的鬼把戏。

他们起初是不信的，也不觉得这个案子有必要再挖下去。但看看他们现在的情况，就能知道局长最后的决定了。

汉克担心模控生命已经将那地夷为平地，但里德认为掉进钱眼的生意人可没有良知可言，他们不会因为这种小事躲躲藏藏。如果换他来干，可不会因为单单一场所谓意外就耗巨款来翻新一整个区域，甚至重新改写故事，他听说这可能要花上数亿。而且指不定还有人喜欢那种惊悚感，在外头不就有些人故意找凶宅去探险吗？

 

汉克点点头，揉着脸叹了口气。他不知道有多少几率能获得有用的线索，但在这里待一天就已经将他的耐心和精力耗光了，他不喜欢这破地方，更不喜欢有个机器人在跟着自己的事实，但工作就是工作，永远都会有需要硬着头皮上的时候，他可真想回家啊。但他的潜意识又嘲笑，他那冷清的家并不比这里好上多少。 

空旷的屋子，堆积的酒瓶和胡乱叠放的换洗衣物，每一日陪伴他的都只有酒精和孤独，他放电视，因为这样就会觉得家里有些人气儿，但很多时候又觉得那吵得可怕，将电视关掉，他又惧怕面对一切负面的情绪，那是个避难所也是个监狱。汉克意识到那并不是个温暖的家。

 

“您还好吗？” 

他回过神，康纳不知何时来到他身边，在他身侧坐了下来。他今晚很安静，就像在路上那会儿一样，里德跟他找茬时也一声不吭，只是毕恭毕敬地道歉。之前的不快似乎被他抛到了脑后，此刻他忧虑地看着汉克，像是在真心实意地担心他。

汉克忽然格外在意起两人近乎贴在一起的双腿。

“没什么。里德去哪儿了？”

一边说着，他不着痕迹地拉开距离。康纳似乎也读出了他的意思，没有再靠过来。 

“里德警官先进帐篷里了，应该是要休息。”康纳说着，并没有像一般人类一样流露出失望或者尴尬的情绪，他将双手放到自己的腿上，跟汉克一起注释着面前的火光。

“您不去休息？”

“我可没法在这种鬼地方伸直腿睡觉，总要有人守着。”

“我会守着，您可以放心。”

“那我更得守着了。”

 

康纳不解地看了过来，但很快就明白了他的意思。汉克试图躲避视线，但还是对上了那双眼睛，他没有看到责怪或者怒意，硬要说只是一瞬间的失落，过了会儿，康纳转过头开始打量自己的双手。 

“好的。”

他看起来有些沮丧。

 

汉克并不是故意针对他，他对自己说，对方只是个机器，他不能为了处处顾及那些早就编写好的虚假情感就铤而走险，面前这个过分友好的仿生人，谁知道是不是有别的什么打算。因此他再次告诉自己不用在意，不用小心翼翼，他本来就不是什么体贴的人——他有足够权利保持沉默也不该因为这点事就跟自己的过意不去。

汉克真的烦透了这种场合，他在平常就懒得揣摩别人的心思，如果他是个人类，汉克可能会直接一人一个啤酒，喝几口再扯点东西，事情就能解决。但康纳在想什么汉克是一点头绪都没有，他一直说仿生人们经历的情感都是虚假的，而康纳，汉克更是确信模控生命设计他时故意降低了他的共感功能。但如果真是那样，那他干嘛看起来一副受的伤的模样？

 

汉克总觉得这个时候的康纳，跟早上那会儿初遇时变化很大，他变得更加敏感了。但这也可能是他自己变得越来越擅长解读面前仿生人的微表情，也可能是一直在跟他作对的良知在作祟。

 “不说这个，你身体怎么样，有没有哪里不舒服？”汉克松松地交叉着双手说道，试图转移话题。

 他发誓本来是打算保持沉默，但他总不能一整晚被一个仿生人搞得心慌慌。

 康纳没有说话，汉克还以为他在生气。但他立刻意识到那不可能，他并不是个青春期的小孩儿，于是他转头，发现康纳只是单纯地走神了，他又重复了一遍，康纳这才有了点反应。

 “谢谢您的关心，我很好。”

但紧接着他就从位置上起身，拾起一旁的帽子抖抖灰戴上，要去解开拴着马的绳子。

“这是做什么？”汉克跟着站了起来，一时有些搞不明情况。

 “我可以在明天清晨再回来，这样会让您感到舒服些。”康纳说道，已经骑了上去，“虽然我没有那些妓女们察言观色的能力，但也没有那么愚钝，安德森警官。”

 他牵着马绳吁了一声，那匹马似乎不太开心美梦被打扰，但在康纳的安抚下又很快乖顺地听从主人的话在原地转着圈。

 “你来真的？”汉克有些脱力地问，哭笑不得，“就因为我说了那些你就要闹脾气走掉了？”

 “不，是您的压力数值，跟我在一起明显让您感到不适。这是为了您好。”

 

这句话顿时让汉克来了气，他以为自己是谁，随随便摆就读取别人的状态，这难道不是隐私吗。就算汉克会排斥仿生人，但那也不全是康纳的错，他本来就对这些家伙没好感，但就算如此汉克也从没有想过当一个粗鲁无礼到会在深夜把人赶走的恶人，就算康纳是自愿的，汉克也绝对不会允许。为他好？那是什么操蛋的理由，更不用提此刻他看起来分分钟都能哭出来。就算他有什么通天本领，但如果一个不注意滚下山崖呢？又或者在沙漠里迷了路再也走不出来呢？汉克没时间管他还有多少本事，总之他就是不能让他走。平心而论康纳今天并没有做错什么，他一直在努力讨好汉克，但他得到的全是恶言相待和怀疑，虽说他一直拿“只不过是个仿生人”来给自己找借口，但如果那些妓女们的绝望对他足够真实，那康纳的此刻的失落也不该有什么不同。

 他为什么不早些意识到？康纳或许被模控生命控制着，但汉克就看不出他为了被喜欢而付出的努力吗？他可能是真的瞎了。

 

“他妈的，我好不好还需要你来告诉我吗？你给我下来，你要是敢走，就再也别想找着我们。”

之后康纳又固执地在骑在马上好一会儿。他表现出犹豫，却怎么也不下来，但真要走，汉克的话又让他在意，马儿烦躁地在原地踏着步，差点儿踢到汉克（虽然它不可能真的伤到他）。汉克避开了，但这显然让康纳惊慌，因为他立刻从马上下来将它安置到一旁，一副做错了事的模样。

“抱歉。您没有受伤吧。”康纳说道，借着火光，汉克看到他的双眼有些湿润，这让他感到惊诧。

“我真是搞不懂你。”汉克摆摆手咕哝着，一屁股坐回木墩上，拿起一旁的水壶，喝了一口里面的威士忌，“有时候你看起来就是个机器，有时候你看起来又不止如此。”

康纳没有说话，他这次学乖坐到了汉克对面，可能他是觉得只要保持距离，汉克就看不到他了。

 

夜渐渐深了，但汉克毫无困意。他的视线又一次飘到康纳身上。他又来了，又像今天在沙漠那会儿时候一样陷入沉思。虽说当时他用传输机的问题转移了话题，之后也没有实话实说，但汉克知道有东西在困扰着他。

是在想他所谓的任务？还是在想汉克之前说的话？又或者只是故意摆着那张脸装深沉？汉克就这样紧紧地盯着康纳，后者则像个石像一样坐着。不得不承认康纳长着一张帅气的脸，而几杯酒下肚的汉克也大胆起来，开始对自己说些胡话，如果康纳是个人类，他应该很受欢迎，汉克会跟他拍拖吗？大概不会，他没有这种兴趣，不过谁知道呢。他胡思乱想，思绪老早就飘到十万八千里，只有目光还落在他那张漂亮的脸蛋上，紧盯着那张嘴，因此当他开口时，汉克反而吓了一跳。

 

“谢谢您救了我。”他没有看汉克，只是盯着自己的手，他的声音哑哑的，听多了让人心里发痒，“如果不是您，我可能死了。”

汉克这才意识到他是在讲之前在甜水镇沙龙发生的事，他记起康纳之前面对里德的态度，不无嘲讽地说，“我还以为你不怕死。”

 

康纳猛地抬起头，像是被这句话击中了，他看向汉克的目光充满恐惧，像是第一次意识到这件事。

这是汉克在今天第一次看到康纳露出如此与人类相似的表情。而他忽然也意识到，他所认为的康纳的变化并不是错觉，他确实不一样了。

 

“我以为我不怕的，警官，但是有些东西变了。 _我变了_ 。”

 

 

 


End file.
